This invention relates to a process for producing customized glass greeting cards and the glass greeting card product resulting from such process. The process is relatively simple and produces attractive and permanent keepsakes or mementos. Because of the flexibility of the process, graduation and wedding announcements, greeting cards, poetry and items written in handwriting can be converted from an image on paper to an image on glass.
The particular disclosure of this application is of a glass greeting card which contains a design on the top sheet of glass and a design and inscription on the bottom sheet of glass. However, there are a number of possible variations which all fall within the basic teaching of this application.
It is quite common and customary to give and receive greeting cards, wedding, birth and graduation announcements and other objects which may have continuing significance as a memento of a particular event. However, even high quality paper has a tendency to yellow and become brittle with age in addition to the usual hazards of inadvertent tearing or folding. The process and product disclosed in this application permit such a memento to be exactly duplicated on a sheet of glass in order to provide a more permanent and lasting memento. When produced in accordance with the process described in this application, the glass greeting card exhibits an unexpected phenomonen, the tendency of clear glass to appear substantially darker than adjacent translucent glass because of the light being transmitted through the clear sections but reflected back to the observer from the translucent sections. An unusual and attractive phenomonen results when two sheets of the glass with designs etched thereon are placed in close, spaced-apart relation to each other. The design on the bottom sheet of glass tends not to show through the top sheet with the result that the tope sheet can be observed without substantial visual interference from the sheet below it.